Through the fire and flames
by evanescencedragonforce
Summary: An extra fabulous retelling of season 2! We promise much fabulousity and fabulousness!
1. when can i see you again?

TELLTALE GAMES PRESENTS… THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES (TM)

* * *

Disclaimer: We dont own TWDG! Also there are 3 of us (M: I love you guys!) and we are posting this to wattpad too!

The story is set during season 2 after Clem and Christa were separated and she might have died (who knows really what happened though i mean i kinda wanna see her back for season 3)

Author bios:

M: I am the faggot one (its not offensive if im gay) and that's all you need to know

S: I am s (aka Shibe) I really fucking like Sebastian Stan And maymays. I really don't know why I'm here help :/ (please just fucking end me) ^~^

J: I am J and I am genderfluid. I am asexual and panromantic. I love to write and Lana Del Rae is my queen 3. I prefer the pronouns they/them. I love video games so if you want my Xbox or PS just ask!

* * *

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 1: when can i see you again?

Clem's POV (written by M and S)

My name is Clementine but i mean it doesn't really matter anymore does it? I have bright amber eyes which look like golden sunlight in the daytime that I got from my mother and crisp tan skin (I'm mixed if you were wondering). I'm only eleven but I guess I look a lot older, since I had to grow up a LOT quicker than most kids before it all happened since it's been really difficult especially since my basically surrogate dad Lee and then my surrogates Christa and Omid died. Well, I'm not sure if Christa is 100% dead or not because that's the thing, she might be a walker or something if they didn't shoot her right (in the head cause that's how you stop someone from turning) when they shot her.

It all started two years ago when Lee found me but this story right here starts just yesterday when Christa and me were attacked by the bandits. Bandits are really fucking annoying because they got us kicked out of the motel all the way back and they got Duck bitten which made Kenny become very depressed and emo and cynical about eveyrthing when that happened (Katjaa shot herself too which made it even worse, wowzer i feel bad for him! I hope hses okay)

So anyway the bandits that ruined our life two years ago also ruined our lives again yesterday cause me and Christa tried to cook this thing that looked sort of like a dog (AN: it wasn't a dog, i know it was a weasel but Clem wasnt sure at the time like when luke asked her and she was uncertain). I guess the bandits were really fucking desperate and pathetic that they wanted to rob us like jackasses but I ran away from them except this pedophile called Winston went after me.

"Get back here you little tool!" he shouted. What a creeper. Thankfully I managed to beat him up (i had to bite his finger) and the walkers got him. It was majorly intense and I fell into the river and sort of forgot what happened afterwards, except I remember that they shot Christa and she fell over cause I was too scared to do anything when they were conversating with her (don't blame me! I wasnt thinking when i made that decision okay?) and she got shot and might have died or turned into a walker.

So i woke up here in this stupid forest and saw this grave probably for some lady since her name was a girl name. I took some time out to cry which is weird since so many people have died and I was here crying over some lady I didnt even know but oh well. The forest was really dark and imposing and cruel and I found what looked like some old campground with a really dusty and ratchet looking rv and then a dog came out of nowhere! His name was Sam like the girl in Until Dawn (AN: if you dont know who that is then you need to watch UD!) except he was a boy and a dog of course.

So I found some food and treid to give it to him which he was very happy about but then the asshole Sam bit me like crazy when i asked him POLITELY for my fair share. So I stabbed him in the head and then i left him there to think about his actions.

(I thought he could get better by himself and I thought he needed a lesson about being a major fucking asshole to humans, the walkers are assholes enough we dont need asshole dogs too).

Then I got really dizzy and fainted and I thought i was going to die because walkers were cornering me, but then these strangers saved me! I was so freaking shocked and surprised but I was too tired to really say anything since i almost passed out as they carried me and ran away. i looked up into the faces of two older men. I'm not old enough to have crushes on guys yet except for Duck (I miss him a lot still) but they were handsome for older guys. The one who wasnt bald yet said their names were Luke and Pete.

Luke kind of looked like Jared Padalecki but not as handsome and a definite major tool. Pete was bald and an older man but with a lush dark beard. They didnt tell me much except i was really cynical and suspicious because they acted shady when they asked if the bandits knew their names, which was weird.

Then Luke dropped me because he thought I was biten by a walker, which irritated me.

"I'm not bitten!" I shouted angrily, looking up furious at them. It hurt like when Omid died when they dropped me, since my arm was already injured and now i bruised myself again.

"Look at it!" I shouted again.

"Hmm… Well, it could be a dog… Hard to say" Pete said

"See?"

"Now where did this dog go?"

"I left him there and maybe killed him, I dont know"

"A dog shows up and you just kill him?" The tool that dropped me exclaimed. "You don't kill dogs," he said, acting all depressed about it as if he cared. Sam was an asshole and i bet he wouldnt say that if he saw all the shady things that dog pulled on me.

We kept arguing for a while until I got so sick of them that I pretended to faint again and they carried me the rest of the way back (it was hilarious, no lie)

* * *

I looked up and saw a bunch of grown adults arguing over me, which was sad because im only eleven even if I do look and act older than my age.

There was Luke and Pete and Luke was acting like he was my BFF or something, which was a major lie (shady) since he was the one whining about the asshole Sam. THen there was this guy who looked like Lee since they were both black and I thought I was dreaming until I realized Lee wasn't obese and didnt wear glasses. Apparently the guy's name was Alvin and he had a wife. The wife was Rebecca and she looked like she needed a new weave and was a major bitch along with that guy Nick, who has icy blue eyes like pale sapphires and was Pete's nephew too. I was so cynical and tired of everybody that I didnt really care about listening until they suggested shooting me and then Nick actually almost did it, and they kept arguing. I was so sick of people especially after yesterday.

I was very angry though when this Hispanic man named Carlos who said he was a doctor looked at my bite and then he said he had no idea what he was doing? What a bad doctor, i bet he failed med school

And then they locked me up in the stupid shed like an animal. Like fucking Sam. Sam the asshole.

(not sam from until dawn, she rox!)

* * *

Apparently they left the shed really crappy because I snuck out and broke into the cabin and then I went all ninja mode (haha not really but) and even talked to these girls Sarah and Shibe who were actually nice to me surprisingly.

Sarah was pure and innocent with bright rose glasses and she was fifteen (I asked her and she told me, which was surprising because she was so pure and innocent) and I think she's the only person I can stand here because she actually freaking helped me and gave me the drugs and meds i needed (not like that, I mean for my arm). She could be my new surrogate best friend or something.

There was also this really weird girl named Shibe in the room (s: hey dats me) and she used to have a crush on Luke but then for some reason she was like "ew I don't like him anymore I'm gonna obsess over a blonde guy that sounds like Luke but without the southern accent" so yeah. (THats her words, not mine) apparently this new guy's name was Lukas which is weird

The best part was when I hid in steath mode in the bathroom behind the curtains like a serial killer and then Rebecca walked in and spilled some shady gossip that i heard

"Let it be his," she said about her baby, and I almost wanted to laugh out loud but I remember I had to be sneaky or else she would catch me and it would be a game over

SO i guess this means shes pregnant like Christa was, except she doesn't know who the dad is. I guess it could be Alvin but you never know with hos like her (they aint loyal its just the cold hard truth!) I thought maybe Pete or Carlos could be the dad unless she was a cougar too and went after guys in their 20s

I cringed thinking about all that but at dinner time (this was after they finally let me in after a freaking walker almost killed me!) I decided to say what i heard

"Who's baby is it?" i said and she was so livid and pissed "excuse me!1' she screamed

"If its not alvin's then who's is it?" I said smirking shadily

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" she shouted.

"You should REALLY think about being nicer to me!" i shouted back.

Then she got angry and her ugly face with bad hair left the room and i thought about the whole day and was not in the mood to talk to Luke (he talked to me about Lee and the depressing sad past after rebecca left)


	2. Obstacles

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 2: Obstacles

Dempsey's POV (written by J)

* * *

It was getting dark out. Too dark. Like it wasn't pitch black out yet but I mean I could barely see. I was still able to see though, so I didn't trip a bunch of times.

I was look for my communist friend Nikolai. We had always fought the walkers together with our two friends, or as Nikolai would call them, our two comrades, Richthofen and Takeo. I would look for the two of them but Takeo died and he was really irrelevant and ugly. Richthofen was alive as far as I knew, but he went a-wall after shit happened. Long story short the apocalypse was his fault so if you have complaints about all the shit going down please send them to him.

I keep walking through this awfully humid forest. If I was with a smokin babe with a huge rack right now I know she'd be complaining about her godforsaken hair. That's all women do though. Complain. Nonstop. Maybe it's time I tried going for men. I mean, all the pretty girls died anyway.

"Holy shit," I mutter as I see a beacon of hope in the shape of an old wooden cabin. I walk to it. It was made of wood. Old wood. The kind of wood that's old.

I walked up the stairs that led to the wooden porch that led to the door that led to the inside of the cabin that led to safety. The porch was made of old wood, like the rest of the cabin. It reminded me of an old wooden cabin I had once stayed in while camping.

I finally make it to the door and start going inside. Immediately I see a black haired girl who was mixed and had golden eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" The preteen girl spats at me. She then points her gun at me. I would have grabbed my gun but I did not have time because she would have shot me if I had tried to pull it out.

"Outside now!" She says. I accept her command and go outside as she follows me outside the old wooden cabin.

"Get on your fucking knees," She commands. I comply.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I ask in my gruff voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Don't ask me question I'll be the one asking!" She yells at me. "Now tell me before I shoot you, who are you?!"

I hesitate and she shoots next to my head.

"Tell me now!"

"My name is Dempsey, my friends call me Tank. I used to be part of the military. I'm just another survivor like you," I answer her. She shoots another bullet next to my head.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What is going on here?" A guy runs out of the old wooden cabin. He is followed by more people.

"I'm just making sure this guy is safe," the girl says, but her voice was trying to be more pure now. She was fake. "He just walked straight into the cabin and I thought I could make sure he was okay.

"Clem, you've been part of our group for like 10 minutes. Why the fuck do you think you can do shit like this?" A guy with a mullet and a camo hat says. He was kind of attractive. I'm straight though.

"Nick back off!" Clem says. I take note of their names.

"Holy shit guys I think we are gonna have more problems!" Another guy says. He was fat and pale and looked like a tool. I turn to see multiple walkers. Not multiple. Millions. It seemed like billions were pouring out of the forest. That stupid girl Clem must have attracted them by shooting so many times.

"Holy shit guys get inside the cabin!" The pale, fat guy says. The other people run into the cabin and I try to run in after them but Clem locks the door behind me. I scowl at her but then try to reach for my gun. I realize that she must have taken it when I was kneeling on the ground.

Was this it? Would I die here?

Of course not. I'm Tank fucking Dempsey.

* * *

Walkers started up the old wooden porch so I hopped the side of the porch and rushed to an old wooden shed. It would provide shelter hopefully. I barely make it in even though I was grabbed by at least ten walkers on the way to the shed. I have muscle so I can plow through the walkers. I lock the shed behind me, but the walkers were pounding against it and it was clear they would get in.

"Look for a weapon, Dempsey" I say to myself. I look and find a chainsaw.

Immediately I start it up and open the shed doors. Millions run at me but I do some jujitsu shit and decapitate them all. I then run out and decapitate like twenty more. Blood spatters all over me but I guess that's kind of a fetish of mine now so it doesn't gross me out. It just kind of makes my pants uncomfortable.

I see the guy, Nick, run out of the cabin. Was he coming to help me?

The answer is no as he runs to another side of the cabin. Oh well. More killing for me.

I kill a bunch more zombies until I finally kill what I think to be the last one my splitting it straight down the middle. I let out a large sigh.

I thought this was it but as a twist another fat zombie comes up from behind. I would have attacked him with the chainsaw but as another twist the chainsaw stopped working. He tries to hit me and I fall backwards. As I lay on my back I hold out my hand and say "Croatian." The walker then falls back and dies.

I'm not sure how exactly that worked or how I knew to do that, but I don't know. It's probably just something with the shadowman.

If you don't know who the shadow man is, well, it's a long story. I'll probably tell it eventually but not now. Nikolai would be able to help explain it better.

I then get up and look for that guy Nick. I walk around the cabin and find him laying next to a walker that he cradles in his arms.

"What are you doing? Who is that?" I asked him. I noticed the walker was still alive.

"You saved us!" Clem exclaimed and then ran up and hugged me.

I pushed her off. The rest of the group followed her.

"Thank you," some spick thanks me. I fake a smile.

"You're welcome. I mostly did it for myself I mean you guys did try to kill me," I say.

"We're sorry," the Mexican apologizes. I ignore his apology.

"All I need to know is if you've seen a Russian named Nikolai. He was probably drunk if you saw him," I say. I notice none of them seem helpful.

"I'm sorry but no," the Mexican says.

"You are welcome to stay with us while you look for him," the fat one says.

"I think I'm okay," I turn down their offer. I did not trust them.

"Whatever, let him leave then," a fat black lady says. Well actually she might be pregnant but I did not care considering I was planning on leaving.

"At least stay the night, it's not safe out here and we have plenty of food," the Mexican says.

"Okay, one night but that's it," I decide. I felt like I was signing a contract or something.

"What do we do about that Nick guy? He's like obsessed with that walker," I ask.

"I'll deal with him, Luke why don't you go bring him to your room and he can stay there for the night," the Mexican says.

"Okay, Carlos," the tool says. I take note of their names.

* * *

Luke leads me upstairs and into a room. It wasn't anything fancy but it had somewhat of a romantic old wooden cabin vibe. Sadly I don't think this group had any women.

"Do you want any whiskey?" Luke asks me.

"I-uh-sure," I take him up on his offer.

The two of us each have about like five glasses without even saying a word. We just kinda stared at each other while downing more glasses of the whiskey. After a couple glasses I knew I had one too many.

"So–uh– do you have a wife?" Luke asks me finally breaking the silence.

"I had a girlfriend whom I had a child with but both of them died," I answer him.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that," Luke replies. You know, he was really dumb. I don't know if it's the alcohol but he didn't seem so fat anymore. He seemed kinda cute. I'm straight though.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Did you atleast?" My words were slurring together.

"I had a couple but like nothing ever serious," Luke said. He then stared me in the eyes. Or at least I think he did. I could barely see all things considered. I tried to stare back. I then felt him grip the collar of my camo outfit and pull me in for a kiss. At first I was startled, but I had not had a sweet embrace in a long time that I didn't pull away. I decided to move a step further and play with his tongue. I was clearly dominate in this action even though he made the first move. I feel like my dominance startled him though, as he pulled away. I was a little disappointed but I'm straight so I didn't care that much. He ran out of the room. Clearly he thought this was a mistake. I decided to lay down. After everything I almost fell asleep right away, covered in blood.


	3. Bad romance

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 3: Bad Romance (Written by M)

* * *

Clem's POV

So I was still sick of these people, and I thought about running away and all but I was still freaking injured. This sucked majorly. And now we had this new guy in our group, Tank Dempsey, who was a dominant, handsome man. But I was still sick of everybody except for Sarah, since she was still the only reasonable freaking person there. Maybe I kind of had too much fun blackmailing Rebecca, but i mean she was a ho and i'm just taking karma or jesus or satan's work into my own hands. SOMEBODY has to make sure to keep this baby daddy (that's what Lee told me they were called) drama in line and not let it get too messy.

Well, that's a total lie because I kind of spent most of my time watching the seriously stupid and ridiculous drama these people got into.

"But what if Alvin actually was the dad and the baby turns out to be like an obese mini-Lee?" I told Sarah, cringing. She cringed too at the thought. What a cringeworthy thought, seriously. Lee was too handsome to be fat.

"That's like so crazy, Clem," Sarah said. She agrees with the stuff I say so she's pretty much cool in my book and shit. I also thought she was cute since she was close to my age but I'm too fucking cynical for a relationship (I never said I couldn't have crushes on girls too! Just not older men like Pete even if his beard is very handsome and dark and sexual)

"Ok but what if the baby's a girl, do you think she'll be a major biatch like her mom?" I asked.

"OMG SWEAR"

"Sarah oh my fucking God I told you to get over it already, there are probably kids starving in Africa or something with REAL problems like half of my family since I'm mixed and I can't deal with this petty shit right now."

"Okay I GUESS you have a point." She made a very depressed and emo face at me behind those almost-hipster-but-not-full-hipster rose glasses

"Whatever I'm so done right now" I got up and left the room, deciding to hide in the shower again in case anybody came in to give a monologue about their daddy issues again (like Nick).

Surprisingly it wasn't Nick here to give a depressing monologue but Alvin. (I guess he must have realized Rebecca was shady and he was a major cuck (that's what it's called) which I think is hilarious).

"I miss him," he said. "I know we never really met but I do."

I was so freaking confused because I expected him to talk about how Rebecca was probably having an affair with Pete or something.

"Lee… Brother, can I find you one day?"

What. The. Freaking. Hell. Was this guy seriously related to Lee? I guess that must have been why I thought he looked like a fat, glasses-wearing version of Lee, because he did. He really did. I freaked out and just shouted something crazy since i also thought that Lee's long lost relative deserved to know his wife was a hoe.

"YOUR WIFE IS CHEATING ON YOU, ALVIN EVERETT!" I yelled and jumped out from behind the shower curtain.

"CHRIST, I THOUGHT YOU WAS A SERIAL KILLER!" he said, scared as hell. I guess I did look like a serial killer since I was hiding behind the shower curtains. I had pity on Lee's brother for everything and I felt sort of bad for telling Sarah the baby would look like an obese Lee if it really was Alvin Everett's. But it's probably not anyways, so whatever.

"Well, it's the truth, Alvin Everett," I said. "Rebecca was here monologing and I was in the shower again too, and she said it all, I got it on tape even" (I had kept the old video camera that lady Jolene from two years ago had filmed me with while I was playing with Duck, like a complete creeper. What a perv)

I showed him the tape and he gasped.

I knew that some major drama was going to unfold now, which I was very happy about since I guess it could be pretty funny at times.


	4. Chapter 4

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 4: (title goes here)

* * *

(Written by S)

Shibe's POV

I was alone in my bedroom that day, everyone else was outside. I heard some walker growling but I didn't give a shit (I was a total badass B) ).

I opened up my backpack that I had with me and took out my old scrapbook. Inside were some hilarious and funny memes including dat boi, harambe, Pepe and doge (doge was the best!).

When I finished flicking through the memes and snickering like a fucking faggot, I flicked to the end of the book and saw a picture I had taken of my old friend, Lukas. (He's basically the guy from minecraft story mode! if you haven't played it get the Frick out of here!)

I teared up at the picture because I hadn't seen him I'm so long. After a couple of seconds, I literally started bawling my eyes out because of Ho much I missed his dorky little face and his soft blond hair.

"LUKAS I MISS YOU SO MUCH"

I heard a noise outside of my room but I thought it was just the wind or something lol

But then…

Clementine, the drama whore, burst into my room

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING" she yelled as she cringed madly,

After sobbing like crazy again, I glared at Clem. "Get the fuck out of my room!" I screamed at the top of my lungs until she got bored and walked out. I started making out with the image of my one true love.

Before, I totally thought Luke was a FRICKING HOTTIE with his long hair, southern accent and mainly his looks lol but then I realized he was a total fucking tool because he started cheating on me with some fucking cuckface!1!1!1 so I dumped his sorry ass t now I'm forced to live with him or else I'll be bitten by a zombie fuckface so yeah. Byeeeeeeeeee have fun reading the other POV'S for a while lol!

* * *

Clem's POV (written by XYZ)

DON'T LISTEN TO HER she didn't actually date Luke what a weirdo


	5. Ode to Sleep

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 5: Ode to sleep

(Written by J)

Dempsey's POV

I put a cigarette in my mouth. I light it. Just breath.

I used to be a pussy when it came to smoking cigarettes. Now, I go through at least 10 packs a day. Well, I mean when I can. It's hard to find a clean pack. I still manage to keep a stash.

"Can I have a light?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see who it was I heard from behind me. It was the girl. Clementine.

"Fuck off," I say, letting out a breath of smoke, almost like a dragon. I've fought those before, you know.

"Whatever," Clementine says. She then takes her hair out of her shitty pigtails and lets her hair down. I knew from that moment on she was gonna be a babe when she grew up.

"Why are you even still here?" She interrogated.

"None of your business," I answer. She gives me a hard stare.

"Me and Sarah wanna go for a walk, but fucking Carlos won't let us go without an adult. Will you take us?" Clementine asks.

"Why should I? After the way you've treated me…" I say with anger in my voice.

"Don't be salty, you dumbass. Can't we just move on?" Clementine asks.

"I'll take you on the walk, but not for you. For Sarah," I answer. Sarah then walks outside.

"Are we going for a walk Clementine? I love walks! Walks are fun. I remember this one time we went for a walk and I saw a tree!" Sarah says out of nowhere.

"We are going to go for the walk, now chill out," Clem says irritated.

The three of us walk into the forest. We walk for what seems to be hours. I actually seemed to be getting tired while, but Clem and Sarah seemed to be almost picking up the pace.

"Wait, up" I say, but now they started to run. I try to run, but I trip and get stuck.

"Clem! Sarah!" I yell out. I hear nothing. Everything started to get dizzy. I could barely see.

It all stops as I hear a scream. I can see and hear again. I look around quickly and see some smoke in the distance. It was the first sign so I run to it.

On my way I realize that my lighter was gone. I knew Clem must have taken it.

"Clementine…" I run up to see that Clem was staring at a fire.

"Stay away!" Clem yells, but it was too late. I could see that in the middle of the fire was a body. It was Sarah!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sarah screamed from within the flames.


	6. Bring me to Life

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 6: Bring me to life

* * *

Sarah's POV (Written by M)

I was screaming and crying and very sad because I was on fire.

I didn't understand why Clementine set me on fire except that maybe she was angry at me for when I forgot that she was mixed and that some of her family is starving in Africa. She also told me that other people like half of her family had real problems unlike me I guess.

So I was burning and very hurt by the fire because it was burning my face off now and I couldn't think anymore but then I heard Clem and Tank Dempsey who is the new guy screaming over me and then they ran away.

I think Tank Dempsey was angry at her for setting me on fire, and I was still crying too. I really hoped that he would help me and put the fire out but I guess he needed to find some help, so I hoped it would be fast because I was still on fire and it hurt so much. I didn't know how much longer it would be because we were pretty far away from the cabin where there would be somebody to help and I wasn't sure how much time was left until I finished burning.

I kept burning with the fiery redness continuing to consume me and I was still crying again (it still hurt okay? It's not like it felt any better as it went on) as I waited for them to help me. It had been twenty minutes now and I was almost dead and I was very sad because I was thinking of how much it hurt and how I wished that I hadn't been so insensitive with Clem's mixed family.

The fire kept burning me and it kept going and I was very tired and waiting for somebody to help me because I was basically all charcoal by then and I couldn't move since I was very much almost incinerated like you do when you cremate someone or gas them like in world war 2 and I kept crying even though I couldn't feel anything anymore except that I guess I was almost done.

The fire didn't spread anymore past me because I was on the cold hard ground and there was no plants or trees around me for it to spread so thankfully the forest wasn't on fire and it was just me.

Eventually the fire finished and I died.


	7. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

AN: We are so sorry wedidnt update recently! We promise 2 be betteraboot (hacanadians) it!Alsoi wish jill stein had won, she is my hippie mommy

* * *

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 7: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

* * *

Nick's POV (Written by M)

I guess it was pretty obvious to anybody with a fuckin brain that I like dudes too and that I had a boner sometimes around Luke but I ain't a fuckin fag either. At least I don't jerk it to Luke, only pictures of him.

I was thinkin bout doin it since it's fuckin boring as hell round the cabin and there ain't much to do other than when my uncle makes me, and I guess I could use the orgasm since the only time I got Luke to do anythin with me was when he got drunk on goddam wine coolers (which was fuckin retarded) that were laced with crack and opium and nitrogen.

So I guess i was kind of horny but I was too fuckin lazy to do it so I just kinda laid there looking and feeling like a useless piece of crap thinking about Luke and how we used to make money back in the day with our business that went broke after 6 months.

We were drunk and our drinks were also laced with date rape drugs because the bartender was a fucking faggot pervert and when we woke up I was in the goddam bathroom stall and I heard Luke shouting "NICK WE GOT PAID FOR THIS SHIT"

"What the fuck" I said

"sHE fUcKedd me and PaID mE!"

"What the fuck" I said again

"NiCK LeTs GET CASH dis wAY"

"What the fuck"

So we set up a plan where Luke banged girls and I was his pimp and we made money that way. It kept going for a long time until one of them tried to cuck him and say he got her pregnant and she wanted child support so she sued us and we got in court and they also said we had tax evasion charge bullshit

We went to prison for one day cause then the kid turned out black (actually it was mixed) and the judge realized we didnt have to pay child support but we were still stuck for tax evasion but then Luke fucked one of the guards and the apocalypse started anyways so we got out

I dropped the soap a lot of times that day though and luke said i musta done it intentionally since it kind of went through the entire day but i swear i didnt enjoy it

I stopped thinking about that when he came into the room.

"DADDY WON" he shouted

"What the fuck"

He was wearing a red hat that said "make america great again" on it and a t-shirt that said deplorable faggot, also he was wearing blue jeans too. (AN: if you want to see a picture please give me your email)

"Also the real reason sarah and carlos had to escape is because they were doing voter fraud since sarah is underage but she tried to vote so thats why we took them with us when we ran away"

"What the fuck"

"She tried to write in bernie sanders"

"What the fuck who would vote for a jewish sellout"

"HAHA EXACTLY DUDE"

Then he said he had to go somewhere else, probably to fucking be a faggot with Tank Faggoty or whatever his name was. I wish if he was gonna be a faggot then at least he'd do it with me instead.


	8. Rhiannon

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 8: Rhiannon

(Written by J)

* * *

Dempsey's POV

I ran as fast as I could to the shack. I left both Clementine and Sarah, who was engulfed in flames, behind me. I knew I needed to tell her the others. I would have helped Sarah but I knew it was too late. I got lost a couple times along the way back to the cabin but I think I know where I am going. I run for what seems to be hours and then I finally reach the cabin. I run up the old wooden stairs and I go into the old wooden cabin.

"Carlos! Nick! Rebecca! Alvin! Carlos! Sarah! Anyone!" I yell out as soon as I get into the old wooden cabin.

"What is it?" Carlos nonchalantly says as he comes out of the kitchen.

"It's your daughter! Clementine killed her!" I say to him to respond to his question. He opens his mouth wide in shock.

"Are you being serious? Clementines just a little girl… how could she kill Sarah?" Carlos asks.

"Clementine set Sarah on fire!" I explain.

"This isn't funny, Dempsey," Carlos tells me.

Two seconds later, Clementine runs into the room.

"Carlos! Dempsey killed Sarah!" Clementine tells Carlos.

"That is not true. You killed her you little bitch," I say, heated.

"You killed her! I'm just a little girl and Sarah was my friend why would I kill her!" Clementine tries to defend herself.

The fat pale one whose name I forgot comes downstairs.

"What's going on here?" Luke asks.

"Clementine! Killed! Sarah!" I tell him. He looked out of breath from the walk downstairs.

"What? How?" He asked. Alvin and Shibe came in the room because of all the noise we were making. They both seemed very concerned.

"I didn't kill her! Dempsey did!" Clementine screams.

"Bullshit!" I say. Everyone exchanges glances.

Then from behind us we heard a noise. Rebecca, the fat of pregnant one, was walking up the old wooden stairs.

"I saw everything," Rebecca said as she walked in. "Clementine killed Sarah."

"How the fuck would you know!" Clementine said.

"I was walking in the woods and I saw you set her on fire," Rebecca answered.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Carlos asked Rebecca.

"I went to go see Carver," she said. And then she said "I MEANT THE BIRDS." Everyone assumed it was a simple slip of words.

"The baby is Carver's!" Clem said. Everyone started yelling loudly. It was through this that Clementine slipped away.

"Guys! Clementine is gone!" Alvin announced.

"We have to find her!" Carlos said.

"She didn't leave. The door didn't open," Rebecca said.

Shibe tried to say something but no one really understood her because her voice was screeching and she was like having spasms. I think she said something like "Lukas" but it wasn't important.

"Okay we have to search the house!" I say.

"I'll guard the door," Luke said. Of course he would take the door job because it didn't require him to move and he wouldn't want to move because he's fat. God, I hate fat people. Luke turned and walked to the door. As he walked I felt my pants get uncomfortable as I noticed how thick his ass was.

"She has to be here somewhere!" Carlos announced. He went to the kitchen and looked in the pantry. I wasn't sure if he was confused because he stood at the pantry for a long long long time but he didn't find her. He found some cookies and started eating them.

I started looking in a couple of the rooms. I looked all over but I couldn't find her. All of this reminded me of this one time in the army. It's a long story but I guess I'll tell it anyone. This one time one of the girls in the army stabbed this one guy and then ran away. We ended up finding her so we tore her apart limb from limb.

I go upstairs and check the room I slept in last night. It was the same room I made out with the pale fat guy. I take a swig of the liquor we had yesterday and then started looking for Clementine. I checked all over. I checked the closet and under the bed and all over. I then looked up and saw a ladder that led to this one door on the sealing. The door was open. I decided to climb up the ladder and see what was up it.

It led to the roof and that's when I finally found her.

"Clementine!" I said. I walked close to her. But she heard me.

"Dempsey! You have to listen to me! I didn't kill Sarah!" Clementine said.

"Yeah? Than who did?" I questioned her. As I walked closer to her the closer to the edge of the roof she got.

"Okay, it was me! But she attacked me!" Clementine tried to make up more of an excuse.

"That is not truth!" I say.

"It is!" Clementine says.

"Why would she attack you?" I asked. Clementine reached the edge of the roof. She then pulled out her gun.

"Don't come any closer!" Clementine said.

"Clementine! Don't shoot me!" I plead.

"Okay! I won't shoot you, but you have to go down there and we will both confess that we didn't kill Sarah and that we both just lost her in the woods! Deal?" Clementine bargains. I nod my head in agreement. I normally would not have taken the deal but I did not want to die. Clementine put her gun down and we both started walking back towards the ladder that we had used to get up onto the roof. Clementine seemed to have trouble getting down, but we were able to get down with little struggle.

"Why did you kill her? I want to know before I tell them that you didn't do it," I ask. Clementine thinks before she answers me.

"You'll find out in time," Clementine tells me. The only reason I could think of her needing to kill Sarah was because the black genes in her made her a ravenous creature, giving her the need to attack people who aren't black. She, like half of her people, are predators. I wondered if her being mixed would lead to the death of many people in the cabin.

"Carlos!" I call out. "We have something to tell you." Carlos walks up the stairs to us.

"What is it?" Carlos asks.

"Neither of us killed your daughter. We lied because we lost her in the forest," I explain.

"Oh okay," Carlos says and then walks back downstairs. Luke, the fat pale one, walks up the stairs.

"Wait, so she's somewhere in the forest?" He asks while panting from the walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess," I answer.

"Should we go look for her?" Luke asks.

"I mean, I guess," I say.

We gather everyone together by the stairs.

"Okay, so Sarah is still somewhere out in that forest, so we should probably go look for her," Luke says. He was being dominant over the group. He seemed super dominant. I wondered if he was the leader of the group or something. Why they would want a fat person to lead them is beyond me.

"What should be the plan?" Alvin asks.

"We should probably divide into pairs and then search the forest," Clementine says.

"Okay, and one pair should stay behind, in case she comes back here," Luke says.

"Who wants to stay behind?" Nick asks.

"How about me and… Dempsey" Luke suggests.

"But Dempsey would probably better in the forest. He would have seen where Clem was last," Shibe gives as input.

"I think it's best if he stays here," Luke says. Shibe rolled her eyes but backed off.

"Okay, how about you and me search together," Clementine offers Shibe. Shibe agrees, and they go outside.

"Can I search alone? I need to go see Carver, I uh I mean I have to be by myself since Alvin is mad at me," Rebecca says. That was the second time she mentioned Carver. Everyone knew it was just a slip of the tongue though.

"Sure," Luke allows. Nick and Alvin pair up as well. It was only me and Luke left.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Luke tried to make conversation.

"I don't know," I said. The conversation felt so weird. You could not cut through the sexual tension with a knife.

"Wait, can I show you something upstairs?" Luke asked. I shrugged.

"Sure," I answered and followed him upstairs. We went into the room I stayed in yesterday.

"What did you wanna show me?" I asked. He then took off his shirt.

"This," Luke said. My pants felt tight.

"I -uh - why did you wanna show me this?" I ask.

"Shut up suck my nips" He said and walked over to me gesturing for me to suck on his man tits. I was reluctant but I followed through and started sucking. I had only sucked on girls tits before so sucking a guy felt weird. I didn't mind. I like salami.

He started taking his pants off as well as taking my shirt off. Soon he was only in his spandex boxers. His dick outline was glaring through them.

"Get on your knees" He commanded. I followed his order. He then pulled off his boxers. I was memorized. The last time I had another guys dick this close to my face was college.

"Well what are you waiting for slut" he asked. He slapped me across the face. It only made me want to more. I put my lips around his thick dick and started moving from the tip to the middle of his cock. It was growing bigger with every move. His dick was huge compared to mine. Both in width and length.

Before I could react, Luke put his hands on the back of my head and pushed me all the way done. I coughed furiously and tried to break free but he held me for a couple of seconds before letting go. I was confused by the way it made me feel, but all I knew is I wanted to do it again, but I didn't want to tell him that.

I took a couple seconds to catch my breath, and this angered Luke. He reprimanded me with a good slap. I went back to his dick. He choked me again, and I could tell my dick was getting harder than it has ever been.

"Okay slut. Get off my dick and lay down on the bed," Luke commanded. I followed his command. I layer face down for a couple seconds, waiting. I then felt him strapping something at my ankles. And then he strapped my arms to the headboard. He then was ready.

I could feel him slide his huge dick into my ass. The pain was unbearable but in a way that it felt amazing. He pulled it out and put it back in, and repeated this cycle fast. I felt as if the walls of my anus were getting torn apart.

He continued thrusting for a while and moaned moans that were music to my ears. I screamed in pain. His moans kept getting louder and soon my hole was filled with a creamy liquid. He then unstrapped me. We staired at eachother for a couple seconds before he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I say.


	9. Beautiful Mystery

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 1, CHAPTER 9 - Beautiful Mystery**

Shibe's POV (written by S)

* * *

Clem and I were walking in the forest, looking for Sarah or something. I wasn't really paying attention to the argument they were having back at the cabin. Mainly because I was so concerned about my one true senpai, Lukas... (his name makes me orgasm TBH)

To be honest, I was still annoyed as fuck about Luke. I don't know why he wanted to keep Dempsey with him. Maybe hes gonna beat the shit out of him because he's actually a psychotic bastard, or maybe he'll just fuck him because he's a gay bastard.

Idk.

"Where the fuck are we going"

I asked clementine boredly as I took out my baseball bat for protection. Obviously I was just gonna protect myself, not Clem.

"We're gonna find Sarah, were you not fucking paying attention?"

Clem asked angrily with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I knew, I just asked to annoy you more."

I lied with a smirk.

Clem face palmed as we walked deeper into the woods.

It was getting darker and darker as we continued walking, my feet were getting sore.

After pausing to catch a breath, I heard footsteps. We weren't alone.

"Oh shit…."

I whispered as I gave a firm grip on my bat, and got ready to swing at whatever came at us.

Clem hid behind me since she was a pussy bitch that needs to be stopped.

When the footsteps came towards us, I closed my eyes and swung as hard as I could

But then I realized, I hadn't hit a walker,

I had swung at an actual person...

The person gave a Yelp which sounded familiar,

Maybe a bit too familiar…

"Shibe, what the fuck?!" She yelped with a really retarded British accent.

There were more people with her that gasped in shock.

I opened my my eyes and saw…

My old friend, Beage. Behind her was my big brother, Tyson, my cousins, Snow and Molly, snow's super gay boyfriend Mitch, and lastly….oo

My senpai, LUKAS!

It was my old group before I got lost and stumbled upon the cabin. I should've stayed with them because luke is a fucking faggot.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES**

"I can't take this anymore It feels like I'm losing my mind"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!111!11!11"

"Oh my god who the hell cares about that"

"I'm glad it's a girl. And I hope she'll be a fool—that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool."

"I'm not related to Lee Everett but I wish I was because he's a daddy"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THE ELECTORAL COLLEGE RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD"

"Jamie was my little sister"


	10. Jingle Bell Rock

_CHRISTMAS SPECIAL_

Jingle Bell Rock

* * *

AN: This takes place some weeks later because they already made it to the ski lodge except this time Carver didn't capture them. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

(Written by M)

* * *

Clem's POV

So we were at the ski lodge now for Christmas and everybody was there except for Carver because he was basically a giant fucking grinch but at least he didn't interfere because he's Catholic and he was at midnight mass. Also Luke and Dempsey weren't there for the first part of the party since I guess Luke was making Dempsey perform favors on him again.

I went to go put a star on the christmas tree

"That's nice I guess" Sarah said, which annoyed me

"STop whining"

"But I told you I wanted an angel on the tree"

"Well I wanted to put a star and so does literally everybody else"

"Okay I guess" And she made a sad face.

Then I went over to Nick, who was setting up the gifts under the tree. He was wrapping an Oraquick that he found at the CVS we stopped at and looted on our way to the ski lodge.

"It's for Luke" he said. "In case he gets HIV from Dempsey"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"He's screwing Dempsey and I'm worried he has HIV"

"OH I get it" I said shockedly.

"Yeah," he said.

"I got everybody gifts too, and I can't wait for everybody to open them," I said innocently, which was true since I got everybody the best presents which I also thought would be hilarious to see their reactions to.

Javier and his family were also with us too, and so were Jane and Kenny and his group and Becca from 400 days (AN: this chapter takes place later if that wasn't clear). Jesus was there too, literally.

Everybody was around the christmas tree waiting to open the presents. Rebecca went first because she was pregnant, and it was from Alvin who had given her a paternity test "for both of us" except it wouldnt matter since they couldn't get the results in because the dna lab was destroyed. Rebecca told us she swore she wasn't unfaithful.

Then Nick gave Luke his present. Luke thought it was considering of him to give him the Oraquick but he denied everything about Tank Dempsey. Luke gave Nick a bottle of whiskey he found in a dumpster.

Jane opened up my pregnancy test and she started acting all suicidal like she was gonna do it.

* * *

Me, Becca, Sarah, and Mariana were going to perform our dance to Jingle Bell Rock for everybody to end the Christmas party. We were all wearing matching outfits with short red tube dresses with a white fur trim and black lace ribbons which showed our belly buttons, black stiletto boots, and santa hats. Sarah was on my left, then Becca and Mariana were to the right of me, like we had rehearsed.

We were waiting behind the curtain when…

"Clem, switch sides with Mariana," Becca said.

"But I'm always on your left," I said.

"Well, that was when there were three of us, and the tallest go in the middle."

"B-but the whole dance will be backwards… I'm always on your left."

"And right now you're getting on my last nerve, switch."

So me and Mariana switched.

Uncle Pete was the announcer and he said, "And finally, please welcome to the stage, Santa's Helpers, doing Jingle Bell Rock!"

I ran up to press the button on the radio and I got into position with the rest of the girls.

The music started and we began sashaying to the front of the stage, moving our legs tightly and swaying our arms. Then we swayed our hips around and stretched our arms up. We put our hands on our thighs and brought it around town, and then we brought our arms up again and slapped down on our thighs. Carlos was shocked that we could dance like that.

We jumped up and then turned to the side, with our palms facing everybody, and we popped our butts out two times slowly, then four times more quickly. Rebecca was dancing along with us in the audience, and she was filming us also. We spun around a bit with our arms in the air, moving our hips around, then we strutted to the left and made a pose. We shook our butts a little bit and then turned around for a little free style until I bumped into Becca, which was a major mistake. It was because she made me switch with Mariana.

Becca pushed me and then I accidentally kicked the radio too, which made the track freeze and start stuttering

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-"

(it was about to say "in the frosty air")

I didn't know what to do, so I kicked the radio again and then I accidentally kicked it into Gabe's face.

"G-Gabe?!" I said panicking. We were all frozen and everybody was silent for a long time.

Then Mariana started singing:

" _What a bright time, it's the right time…"_

More people started joining in

" _To rock the night away… Jingle bell time is a swell time…"_

We were able to start dancing again, and we stretched our arms out towards the audience.

" _To go riding in a one horse sleigh! Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet…"_

We all made a conga line like we were in a sleigh, and we swayed our arms to the front and back. Then Shibe joined us on the piano too.

" _Jingle around the clock… Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat…"_

We did some more freestyle and swayed our hips and arms around.

" _That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell…"_

Then we sashayed again and turned around a few times.

" _That's the jingle bell rock!"_

We got into our last pose and raised our arms up, and everybody applauded us. Even though I screwed up, it was the best it ever went and at least the audience thought it was pretty good too.


	11. Sippy Cup

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 2, CHAPTER 1**

Sippy Cup

* * *

Previously on, Through the Fire and Flames:

"Now where did this dog go?"

"DADDY WON"

"Dempsey! You have to listen to me! I didn't kill Sarah!"

""What did you wanna show me?" "This."

"Shibe, what the fuck?!"

* * *

MULTIPLE CHARACTER POV

THIRD PERSON POV (Written by J+S)

* * *

Clementine lied in bed asleep. She kept tossing and turning. She was having a bad dream of a memory that happened a long time ago.

-In Clems head-

Clementine walks through the Forest with an angry look on her face. She has never been the same ever since she had to shoot Lee Everett. Clementine never realized that something is deeply wrong with her. She may have found Christa and Omid, but they were already dead. This changed her personality from being a Kind and Polite child to a Dark, Angry, and Brooding child.

Clementine headed into a bathroom where she washed off her face. She was about to fill her Bottle with water until she dropped it on the floor.

"Oh Shoot." said an Angry Clementine.

She Managed to find her bottle before she hears footsteps. She Hid in the 3rd stall of the Bathroom to keep herself hidden. Clementine sees a Stranger looking inside her backpack. It was not until she sees Clementine trying to hide.

"I see you." said The Stranger as she sees Clementine through the Bathroom door.

"Come out now." The Stranger threatened Clementine.

"Who are you?" said a Angry Clementine

"None of your business" Said The Stranger.

"Get out here." The Stranger threatened her again.

Clementine came out of the 3rd Stall to see The Stranger mess with her stuff.

"You do know that is my Stuff, Right?" said Clementine.

"Why do you have nothing good?" The stranger threatened Clementine

"That is all I have left, You know." Said an Angry Clementine

"Don't give me that attitude, I will pop you." The Stranger threatened Clementine again.

Clementine realized there is a Pistol lying on the ground. She must wait for the right moment to Kill the Stranger.

"Why don't you have anything good?" The Stranger said.

"Like i said, that is all I have left." Clementine Said to the Stranger

"Give me that hat." The Stranger threatened Clementine to give the hat to her.

"My dad gave this to me, and you are not having it!" Yelled Clementine

"Then i will take your photos so you won't remember who these people are." The Stranger Threatened her again.

Clementine reaches for the Pistol while the stranger looks in her backpack.

She grabs the Pistol and points it at The Stranger.

"NO WAIT!" Yelled the Stranger.

Clementine did not listen to her. She pulled the trigger and shot the Stranger, killing her.

She Angrily grabbed her stuff and ran out of the Bathroom.

She ran through the forest as she sees a Walker going inside the Bathroom to eat the Dead Stranger's Body

-Out of clems head-

Clem woke up furiously but cuddled up to a pillow and went back to Sleep. However, Clem had the same dream.

-In clems head-

Clementine walks through the Forest with an angry look on her face. She has never been the same ever since she had to shoot Lee Everett. Clementine never realized that something is deeply wrong with her. She may have found Christa and Omid, but they were already dead. This changed her personality from being a Kind and Polite child to a Dark, Angry, and Brooding child.

Clementine headed into a bathroom where she washed off her face. She was about to fill her Bottle with water until she dropped it on the floor.

"Oh Shoot." said an Angry Clementine.

She Managed to find her bottle before she hears footsteps. She Hid in the 3rd stall of the Bathroom to keep herself hidden. Clementine sees a Stranger looking inside her backpack. It was not until she sees Clementine trying to hide.

"I see you." said The Stranger as she sees Clementine through the Bathroom door.

"Come out now." The Stranger threatened Clementine.

"Who are you?" said a Angry Clementine

"None of your business" Said The Stranger.

"Get out here." The Stranger threatened her again.

Clementine came out of the 3rd Stall to see The Stranger mess with her stuff.

"You do know that is my Stuff, Right?" said Clementine.

"Why do you have nothing good?" The stranger threatened Clementine

"That is all I have left, You know." Said an Angry Clementine

"Don't give me that attitude, I will pop you." The Stranger threatened Clementine again.

Clementine realized there is a Pistol lying on the ground. She must wait for the right moment to Kill the Stranger.

"Why don't you have anything good?" The Stranger said.

"Like i said, that is all I have left." Clementine Said to the Stranger

"Give me that hat." The Stranger threatened Clementine to give the hat to her.

"My dad gave this to me, and you are not having it!" Yelled Clementine

"Then i will take your photos so you won't remember who these people are." The Stranger Threatened her again.

Clementine reaches for the Pistol while the stranger looks in her backpack.

She grabs the Pistol and points it at The Stranger.

"NO WAIT!" Yelled the Stranger.

Clementine did not listen to her. She pulled the trigger and shot the Stranger, killing her.

She Angrily grabbed her stuff and ran out of the Bathroom.

She ran through the forest as she sees a Walker going inside the Bathroom to eat the Dead Stranger's Body

-out of clems head-

Clem would not fall asleep after that.

Dempsey lied on the shed floor. He would have slept somewhere else but the Cabin only had enough room for everyone except him. He was fine with it though. It gave him some privacy and this helped him sleep faster. When he slept he usually had dreams of when he went to Vietnam, or he would dream of his long lost wife or his daughter. He did not miss them that much though, but losing them had changed his personality. He missed Richtofen more than his family, but who knew where Richtofen was now. Dempsey was dreaming about Richtofen tonight.

-In Dempsey's head-

"You stupid American! Shut up I am trying to work here!" The german said. richtofen was German.

"I just want Attention," Dempsey said.

"Dempsey, I promise I will give you all the attention you need tonight in the bed room if you leave me alone right now," Richtofen said.

"Promise?" Dempsey asked. Richtofen nodded his head.

"Hey arent you supposed to be keeping watch. A horde of zombies burst in.  
"Oh shit," Richtofen said.

"Ill protect-" Dempsey started to say but he noticed Richtofen was gone. He did not know where Richtofen had went so he ran away from the horde. this is the last time Dempsey had seen Richtofen.

Dempsey awoke kinda sad. He missed Richtofen. He decided he would look for him again some day. however, now he would beat his meat for thoughts of Richtofen made him hard.

Rebecca stood in the kitchen. She hoped not to make a sound. She knew in order to keep her secret she would have to kill that bitch Clementine. she snuck up into Clems room and stood over her body. clem however was awake.

"What are you doing?" Clem asked.

Rebecca panicked. "Nothing"

"Okay" Clementine said.

Rebecca left, crying. Her attempt to kill Clementine was squandered.

Nick was fast asleep in his room.

He was having a dream of something that had happened a long time ago.

-In Nicks Head-

The big bang except instead of the earth forming it was Luke forming.

-Out of Nicks head-

Luke, who was asleep next to Nick, just kept dreaming of this one song.

-In lukes head-

If you weren't born with it  
You can buy a couple ornaments  
Just be sure to read the warning, kids  
'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it, ha-ha  
Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual  
You can always call up a professional  
They stick pins in you like a vegetable

Kids forever, kids forever  
Baby soft skin turns into leather  
Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic  
No one will love you if you're unattractive

Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?  
Oh, Mr. Potato Head, tell me  
How did you afford her surgery?  
Do you swear you'll stay forever?  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Even if her face don't stay together

If you want a little more confidence  
Potatoes turn to french fries, yeah it's common sense  
All you need's a couple more condiments  
And a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments  
It's such a waste  
When little girls grow into their mother's face  
But little girls are learning how to cut and paste  
And pucker up their lips until they suffocate

Kids forever, kids forever  
Baby soft skin turns into leather  
Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic  
No one will love you if you're unattractive

Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?  
Oh, Mr. Potato Head, tell me  
How did you afford her surgery?  
Do you swear you'll stay forever?  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together

Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?  
Oh, Mr. Potato Head, tell me  
How did you afford her surgery?  
Do you swear you'll stay forever?

Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together

-Out of lukes head-

-in shibe's head-

Shibe was having a wet dream about her boyfriend, Lukas, furiously pounding her. After some hard thrusts and hitting her g spot, they both came.

-out of shibe's head-

-in lukas' head-

Lukas was dreaming of being on the great meme bake off but then a walker came out of nowhere and ate the judge, Sign mun Cowbell. He then pulled out a baseball bat and smashed the walker's head in angrily.

-out of lukas' head-

Shibe moaned loudly in her sleep. causing Lukas to wake up confusedly.

"What the hell?"

"OHHHHHHHH LUKAS PUT IT IN MY ASSHOLE" Shibe screamed

He gasped slightly,

-in tyson's head-

Tyson was dreaming of being a famous celebrity is hiring a bunch of hoes to fuck him because why not. But then he realized he was in a zombie apocalypse and that his dreams would never come true, he sighed and started lucid dreaming.

-out of Tyson's head-

Carlos stood watch in the kitchen. He was fast awake. He could not remember, but something was wrong. Oh yeah his daughter was burned alive. He didn't care that much. He cried because he missed sarah. He made some tacos because he was a spick. He put some cheese lettuce tomato and hot sauce on the tacos. He devoured them. He continued eating. He ate like all the food in the fridge. The group would have to go find food tomorrow.

Carlos saw a couple zombies outside but none of them were Sarah. Pete came down stairs.

"Hi Pete!" Carlos said. Pete ignored him and went outside. Carlos did not question him. He just watched his nice ass as he walked away. Carlos was getting bored so he decided to rearrange the furniture of the house. He put all the furniture from the kitchen into the living room and passed out.

The sun peaked through the sky line. and everyone started to wake up.


	12. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can have

SEASON 1 EPISODE 2, CHAPTER 3

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can have without…..

(Written by J)

* * *

Mariana's POV

"Hi clementine" I greet clementine. She nods.

"You seem decent. alot better than the last girl that was here… her name was… you know what its unimportant," Clementine says.

"Okay," I say.

"Mariana, did you want to go for a walk?" Clementine asks. I was kinda confused since we just met but I was fine with it she seemed like an okay girl.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you," a guy comes up from behind. He was the handsomest guy in the cabin. He wore dog tag. "Names Dempsey, but you can call me Tank."

"I'm not gonna repeat what happened last time," Clem says suspiciously.

"What happened last time?" I ask.

"I'm gonna tell her," Dempsey says.

"Dont!" Clem commands.

"Im telling her because i dont want her to be tricked into walking into you like sarah" Dempsey explains.

"Dempsey!" Clem is angry. angry clem. Dempsey proceeds.

"It all started like this," Dempsey began. "Me and Sarah wanna go for a walk, but fucking Carlos won't let us go without an adult. Will you take us?" Clementine had asked.

"Why should I? After the way you've treated me…" I had said anger in my voice.

"Don't be salty, you dumbass. Can't we just move on?" Clementine had asked.

"I'll take you on the walk, but not for you. For Sarah," I had answered. Sarah had then walked outside.

"Are we going for a walk Clementine? I love walks! Walks are fun. I remember this one time we went for a walk and I saw a tree!" Sarah had said out of nowhere.

"We are going to go for the walk, now chill out," Clem had said irritated.

The three of us had walked into the forest. We had walked for what seems to be hours. I had actually seemed to be getting tired while, but Clem and Sarah had seemed to be almost picking up the pace.

"Wait, up" I had said, but now they started to run. I had tried to run, but I had tripped and get stuck.

"Clem! Sarah!" I had yelled out. I had heard nothing. Everything had started to get dizzy. I could barely see at the time.

It all had stopped as I hear a scream. I was able to see and hear again. I had looked around quickly and had seen some smoke in the distance. It was the first sign so I run to it.

On my way I had realized that my lighter was gone. I had known Clem must have taken it.

"Clementine…" I had ran up to see that Clem was staring at a fire.

"Stay away!" Clem had yelled, but it was too late. I had seen that in the middle of the fire was a body. It was Sarah!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sarah screamed from within the flames." Told Dempsey

"Very compelling story, you crazy lunatic," Clementine said. She rolled her eyes.

"Is that true?" I asked the half black child.

"He has awful PTSD from wars and stuff, of course its not real," Clem said. I went along with it.

"Lets go for the walk!" I said.

The three of us walked through the forest. We walked and I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

The three of us continued to walk through the forest. As We continued walking I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

The three of us continued to walk through the forest. As We continued walking I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

The three of us continued to walk through the forest. As We continued walking I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

"Do you guys think we are goin in circles?" Dempsey asked. I had just now noticed that we had been going in circles. I laughed a little. Dempsey laughed with me, but clementine seemed pestered.

"Lets go around the circle on more time," Clementine suggested. I agreed.

"Oh shit I see a walker," Clementine said. i saw it too. it was approaching us. It had black hair but cute clothes. It had to be the most emaciated thing i had ever seen.

"Damn, should we shoot it?" Dempsey asked.

"No its a waste of ammo, the thing is about to die on its on," Clem said.

"Hi!" the walker said.

"Wait did the walker just talk? How is that possible?" I ask.

"It isnt?" Clem was as confused as I was.

"Wait, thats not a walker," Dempsey said.

"Hi!" It said again. I gasp in amazement.

"Eugenia?" I ask. I run up and give her a hug.

"You know her?" Dempsey asked.

"Shes a famous youtuber, named Eugenia!" I answer.

"Damn, we almost mistook you for a walker," Clementine says. I was a bit embarassed that Clem would you just say that but whatever.

"You look hungry. do you want something to eat?" Dempsey asks. Eugenia laughs a high pitched laugh.

"Can I stay with you guys?" Eugenia asks.

"Sure we have a group youll love them and theyll love you!" I accept her.

"Yay!" Eugenia says. We walk around the forest.

The four of us continued to walk through the forest. As We continued walking I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

The four of us continued to walk through the forest. As We continued walking I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

The four of us continued to walk through the forest. As We continued walking I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

The four of us continued to walk through the forest. As We continued walking I noticed some cool stuff along the way. I saw a couple birds, and a cactus, and a stream, and a purple flower. I even saw a deer. We continued to walk.

We finally find our way to the cabin and it was almost lunchtime. Luke was supposed to be making fish. I did not like fish but beggars are not choosers.

"Soups on!" Luke said. He meant that the fish was ready. I noticed everybody got a plate except Eugenia.

"Are you gonna eat any?" I asked her. She laughed. "You should really eat some…"

"If i wanna eat Ill eat okay I dont have an issue its just Ive had plenty already," she said. she then ate a chip off my plate.

"Excuse, me I have to go to the bathroom," Eugenia said while eating the chip. She then rain out.

I ate the fish. It was good


End file.
